Until Next Time
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: This is about what would happen if Kim Boggs went to visit Edward 3 years after the accident...will he love her back? It's rated T for safety. I wrote this and i haven't seen the movie in months so please review if you see any mistakes i made! Thanks!


**Author's Note: Ok, I worked considerably hard on this piece. It was really hard because I haven't seen the movie Edward Scissorhands in months! This is about three years after the accident Kim Boggs goes to visit the love of her life…will he love her back? Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to Rim Burton, the writers, and Johnny Depp for creating a brilliant character! **

**Until Next Time**

Kim stood at the very front of the entrance to a mansion. She was wondering what made her come back when snow appeared from a window from the tallest tower. She held her breath but walked up to the gigantic oak wood doors and slammed the brass knocker down three times. She waited patiently but no one answered, "That's a shocker, he want's people to think he's dead." She commented as she walked into the dark mansion. If the man she loved didn't live in this house she would be terrified, it was cold, dark, and broken down. Part of the roof had crumbled in after that fight three years ago. She shook her head, trying to rid the memories of the man she loved and the man who thought she loved him fought to the death. She walked up the winding stairs trying to make noise so she wouldn't scare him. When she got up to the landing it got even colder. She gripped the shawl tighter around her as she walked down a corridor where three doors were on each side of the walls. She heard a scratch in one of the room's but which one? She chose the door closest to her left.

When she entered she was greeted with a room with a conveyor belt with steaming sugar cookies in the shape of hearts and gingerbread people. She looked at them for a second before she exited the room silently.

The next room was a room she was more familiar with. It was the room in which a body had been thrown out the window. She hadn't gone to the funeral. And she, Kim Boggs, refused to say _his_ name even up to this day. She was shocked to see a scissor hand laying on the floor right next to a piece of white clothe. She looked closer and realized it was a piece of the dress she had on the night of the incident if you would call it that. She smiled happily that he hadn't thrown it out or anything of that sort, there was no blood on this hand it must have been considerably new at the time.

She reached a final door and saw ice sculptures of every kind all over the room. She smiled at an angle shaped exactly like the one she had danced around while he made it on that Christmas Eve. She looked around until she saw a shadow move in the darker corner of the room. She moved towards it and a voice said, "Don't come any closer." It was scared and hollow, lonely, "Ed! It's me Kim. Remember me?" She called to the voice and it came out of the corner. It looked sad at first. He moved towards her and she hugged him, "It's really you." She nodded, "Yeah, it is." So Kim set down a picnic blanket and sat down on it, "Join me for a Christmas dinner Edward." He smiled at her. She pulled some plates and tuber ware out of the basket and set them down in between them, "So…" This was awkward she realized. He smiled at her nervously, "Did your mom ever go into make up?" She giggled, "No. Mom went into teaching instead. She wanted to come but dad wanted her to come to a dinner alone." He nodded, "She must be good at that." His voice hadn't changed at all. He was still the sweat, lonely, funny Edward, "I'm sorry about all that stuff that happened I really didn't mean…" He cut her off, "It's fine you gave me something to do up here." He gestured to all of the ice sculptures, "My mom would like to come up here next month for a hair cut, if you don't mind." He nodded, "Whenever she wants send her up." She nodded, "Just not too often I don't want people to realize I'm still alive." She understood, that was why her mother had said next month.

The dinner was over and now they sat in the same spot just looking at each other, "It's really nice to see you again Ed." He nodded, "It was very nice to have some company." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him lightly. He smiled and got up, "I'd offer to help you but." He gestured to his scissors, "That's fine." She said as she picked everything up, "I'd love to come and see you again. "If that's ok with you?" He eagerly smiled, "The month after your mom comes you may stop by." She giggled, "That sounds good." He walked her down to the front door, "Every Christmas, Ed. You can count on me being here." He kissed her on the cheek oddly but she kissed him on the lips, "Until next time." She walked out of the house making a clanking noise with her heels. He watched her go out the window but raced after her, "Kim?" She turned around, her long skirt flowing around her, "Yes, Edward?" He smiled nervously, "I love you." She grinned, "I love you too, Edward." He nodded then went back into his mansion, "Until next time, Kim Boggs." He whispered to himself as he watched her get into her car and drive down the street to her house. The house he had stayed in, the house he loved which was a home to the people he loved more than he loved life itself.

**The End**

Review please! I love them they are so great! If you found any mistakes or just want to give your opinion write me!


End file.
